DrO's house
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Conner, Kira, and Ethan skip school and sneak into Dr. O's house, just for the heck of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you talked me into cutting school," Ethan said as he walked down the street with Kira and Conner.

"Hey, you have to live life on the edge once in a while," Conner said as he shut off his cell phone. Kira was looking around her like a crazy person.

"What are you looking for?" Conner asked.

"Randall. She has this weird power - to show up when we least expect it," Kira said as she look behind her.

"Kira, chill. The evil principle from the depths of hell is busy punishing innocent students as we spend the day relaxing," Conner said in a calm voice.

"Oh no, we have class with Dr.O today." Ethan suddenly realized the big hole in their plan.

Conner smiled then said, "Everything is all right. I took care of it." Kira and Ethan looked at each other, worried.

"What did you tell him?" Kira asked. Conner stopped and turned to look at the two worrywarts.

"Don't worry about anything. I took care of it, all right? Now let's go." They started to walk again. Then, a few minutes later, they suddenly stopped.

"I just remembered something," Conner announced.

"What did you forget?" Kira asked. Conner began to laugh.

"I forgot. In all the planning to get us out of the school, I didn't plan on a place to go."

"What!" Kira and Ethan shouted. Conner jumped back.

"Oops," Conner said walking backwards, away from his two angry friends.

"Oops! Is that all you have to say for yourself? Oops!" Ethan said, pointing a finger at Conner.

"You get us to skip school and you don't even know where we're going," Kira said, shoving her finger into his chest.

"Ouch! Stop that! I've got an idea." Kira stopped poking Conner.

"Fine! I hope your new idea hurt your head," Kira said in a mean voice. Conner rubbed his chest as he told them his idea.

"Let's go to Dr.O's house and have a look around." Ethan and Kira looked at Conner, shocked.

"Is that the only idea you could come up with?" Ethan asked.

"When someone's poking me in the chest, yes," Conner answered.

"Let's do it!" Kira said, shocking both Conner and Ethan.

"Really?" both of them asked. Kira gave a nod of her head.

"Yeah, why not? We're out of school with nothing to do,"

"All right, let's go," Conner said with a grin. They began to walk down the street again.

"Besides, I always wanted to know if Dr.O wears boxers or briefs," Kira said with a huge grin. Conner and Ethan looked at each other and shook their heads.

Meanwhile - at Reef Side High -

Dr.O noticed the three empty seats. Then he read the notes that were given to him.

"We have three skippers today." Dr.O cracked his knuckles.

"Wait until I see them later. Boy are they going to get it!"

XXX

Ok another strange story from my strange head. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finding a fake rock by the front door Conner, Kira, and Ethan entered Dr. O's house.

"Anyone having second thoughts?" Conner asked. Kira and Conner both said yes.

"Well to bad were here." Once all three of them were inside Conner lock the door behind them.

"Let's go Dr. O's bedroom." Conner announced.

"What enter the forbidden room." Ethan said in shock. Conner gave nod of his head.

"Conner Dr. O said if we ever enter his room bad things would happen to us." Conner remembered the you will suffer unbearable torture speech, but this didn't stop him.

"Hey were here all by ourselves besides we will be in and out fast." Conner then went up the stairs with listening to the others protest to his strange logic. When they reached the stairs they saw two doorways.

"Which one is it?" Kira asked.

"This one." Conner said reaching for a random door. The door opened, and they saw it was a bathroom with something in it that isn't usually in one.

"Why does Dr. O have a drinking fountain in his bathroom?" Conner asked. Ethan and Kira looked at each other.

"Conner that's not a drinking fountain." Ethan informed him.

"What is it then?"

"Its a bidet." Kira answered.

"Oh," Was all Conner said before closing the door.

"Let us try this door." Conner pushed the door open. Once the door was open Dr. O's bedroom was revealed. It looks like any other bedroom. A queen size bed. "This bedroom looks boring." Kira said what was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah let's look around." Conner went under the bed, Kira to the dresser, and Ethan went to the closet. For the next few minutes they spent exploring.

"Hey guys Dr.O wears boxer and oddly enough thongs." Ethan walk of the closet with a small box.

"Hey guys look at this." Ethan placed the box on the bed. "This box is marked don't open bad things in here." Kira walked away from the dresser. To check out the box.

"Want to open it?" Ethan asked. Kira was already opening the box. Inside of it was a dozen tapes.

"Wonder what's on them." Kira said as she grab one. She walk over to the VCR. After hitting a number of buttons the screen came on to a classroom with a girl sitting on a desk.

"Tommy I can believe I talk me into doing this." She said.

"Hey your going away for a while, and I like to have something to watch with you in it." Tommy explained as he sat on the desk.

"You ready Kim?" Tommy asked. A little while in the tape.

"Oh my god Tommy that feels so good." She screamed. Kira and Ethan stared at the screen. Kira fast forward after a little while there was new girl in a bedroom. "Tommy don't stop!" Kat screamed. Fast forward.

"Harder Jason Harder!" Tommy yelled. Fast foreward again.

"Oh yeah that's the spot!" Rocky said. Once again Kira fast foreward.

"AHHHHHHHH!" was coming from Adam's mouth. That was the end of that tape. Kira pressed the stop and rewind buttons. Both were shocked.

"Oh my god our teacher is a horny bisexual." Ethan stated.

"Wow that was a hot video." Kira said rubbing her arm.

"Want to bet these are all sex tapes." Kira grab another tape, and took a look at it.

"This one says PRWF-Taylor,Merrick, and Cole." Kira stated.

"Kira know what this means?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah Dr. O is to horny for his own good." Ethan gave nod of his head. "Let's put these tapes back." Kira gave a nod of her head. She ejected the tape when she realized something.

"Hey Conner what are you doing?" She ask as she grab the tape.

"I found something you guys won't believe." Conner announced pulling himself from under the bed with a piece of paper and photo.

"Dr. O is married." Conner announced holding a piece of paper that said so.

"What?" Ethan and Kira said together.

"His married, and you will never guess to who."

"Jason,"

"Kim," Conner shook his head at both of them.

"He married someone named Ryan." Both were stunned by this news.

"Ryan as in Ryan Mitchell from Lightspeed Rescue." Conner gave a nod of his head.

"They got married in Las Vegas a month ago by a Elvis persist."

"Wow Dr. O is a married man." Ethan said.

"A married man with a pair of handcuffs." Conner said pulling a pair from his back pocket. Before any them could react they heard the front door open.

" What time is it?" Kira asked. Ethan checked his watch.

"A little after one." Yikes. Kira threw the lid on the box, and tossed it back in the closet. The stuff Conner found went back under the bed. That taken care of they focus on the main problem.

"Oh my Dr. O is home were screwed."

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to update. Expect another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We should try jumping out the window." Conner suggested. Kira slap him.

"Conner we're two stories up."

"So what's your point?" Kira went to slap him again.

"People not now someone is coming up stairs in our direction." Ethan said.

"I think the best idea we have at the moment is to hide." Kira said lowering her hand.

"But where do we hide?" Conner asked. The footsteps got closer. No needed to answer the question. Kira dove under the bed. Ethan jump in the closet. Conner for reason known to himself grab a lamp shade and stood in the corner. The bedroom door opened.

"What a day," Ryan said dropping a bag on the bed. "I can't wait for Tommy to get home."

The front door opened, and he words 'Ryan are you home?' was shouted up the stairs.

"In the bedroom." Ryan was called back. The footsteps ran up the stairs. Tommy appeared at the bedroom door.

"Ryan have you seen my tracking device?" Tommy asked.

"It's by the lamp." Ryan answered. Tommy went to the lamp that Conner was pretending to be. Tommy grab the tracking device not noticing Conner.

"What are you going to do with the tracking device?" Ryan asked.

"The Dino rangers skip school today, and I'm going to track them down."

"Oh no you don't were having dinner with Dana and Carter tonight, and you have to be there." Ryan snap at Tommy.

"Sorry Ryan students are on the loose I need to find them." Not taking this for a answer.

"Tommy you're not going anywhere," Ryan grab the device from Tommy. "Now change your clothes." Tommy went to protest, but Ryan cut him off."

"No agreements, and walk to the bathroom for a shower." With Ryan's help of a push Tommy left the room. When the bathroom door closed everyone left there hiding places.

"That was a close one." Ethan said removing the boxers on his head.

"We need to get out of here, and fast." Kira suggested the others gave a nod of there heads. All three of them went to the bed door.

"Went do you think it will be safe to make a run for the stairs." A sound from the bathroom told them it was safe. All three of them dash to the stairs. Once they were down stairs they notice two figures standing in the doorway.

"Crap," All three of them said before the knocking began.

"I'm coming!" Ryan yelled. Foots steps were heard coming down the stairs. All three of them ran into the broom closet just in time. Ryan came down the stairs fully dressed, and a little anger that he didn't get laid.

"Dana, Carter its good to see you guys again." Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan where is Tommy?" Dana asked.

"Getting dressed he'll be down in a minute." Ryan showed them in.

"I didn't have time too cook, so I got KFC." Tommy came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tommy long time no see." Carter greeted. After talking for a moment talking the footsteps went down the hallway to the dinning room. Kira open the broom closet.

"Wow that was close." Ethan and Kira walk out of the closet.

"You can say that again." Conner said agreed. They all stood there for a moment trying to think of a way to escape.

"We could go threw the front door." Kira suggested. This idea was thrown out the window because they could be seen walking to the door.

"What about he sliding glass door?" Conner asked.

"Not a bad idea." Ethan agreed. The sliding glass door was next to the kitchen, and would be a easy escape. All three of them quietly walk to the door careful to listen to any footsteps coming towards them. They safely made it to door. Carefully the door was open and closed. All three of them ran to a near by tree.

"Oh my god that was close." Kira said breathing hard. Conner and Ethan both gave nods of their heads also breathing hard. A few minutes later their breaths were now coming out normally.

"Lets get to my car, leave, and lie about what we saw here."

"Oh yeah."

"You bet we will." All three of them turn to leave, but there way was blocked by the black raptor growling at them.

"Ph oh," All three of them said before taking off running followed by the black raptor.

Inside They were having a talk about the newest megazord part, not listening or looking out the window to see the dino rangers being chased or hear them yelling in terror because the black raptor after them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After several minutes of being attacked by the black raptor. Ethan got to his feet. He was cut, but nothing else.

"Are two ok?" Ethan asked.

"No," Kira answer walking from behind the tree with her arms across her chest. "That damn raptor stole my bra."

"And my boxers." Conner said from behind the tree. Ethan stared at both of them

"Why would a raptor want with a bra and boxer?"

"Don't know and don't care." Conner answered. "Right now we need to get out of here before Dr. O discovers us."

"Oh yeah because if were find us like this then it would be hard to explain." Kira agreed.

"Alright lets get going." Conner said grabbing a blanket from the line to cover himself with. Kira took a shirt to put on.

"Alright now that you two are covered let's get to the car hidden in the woods near by." Ethan suggested. Kira and Conner gave a nod of their heads to show they agreed, and off they went.

They were not even out of the drive way when Zeltrax pop out of no where.

"Prepare to..." His sentence stop when he saw Conner and Kira.

"What happen to you two?" He asked. All three of them look at each other.

"Not that its any of your business, but we broke into Dr. O's house look around, left, and was attacked by a raptor." Ethan answered him. Zeltrax put his sword back while he shook his head.

"That is wrong." All three dino rangers were shocked.

"Excuse me your pure evil how could tell us we did something wrong." Kira asked. Zeltrax turn around, and began to walk away.

"That be true, but I would never sneak into my teacher's house." With a wave of his hand he gave his final words.

"I don't want to be in your shoes when he finds you." Then he disappeared. All three of them stood there in shock. Ethan was the first one to snap out of it.

"We need to get out of here before Dr. O finds us."

"To late." A voice said making all of them freeze in fear.

"You three are in so much trouble." Dr. O whispered in a deadly voice.

"How did you know we were out here?" Kira asked.

"When Zeltrax arrived my alarms went off." Then he skillful gave all three of their ears.

"Now it's time for the punishment." With a pull Dr. O pulled them to their fate.

XXX

TBC

Alright people one more chapter to go. What kind of weird punishment should Kira, Ethan, and Conner get. Please tell me in your review.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Before I begin this story I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. You people are the best. Now here is a cookie of your choice, and the final chapter.

XXX

Chapter 5

"Haven't we been punished enough?" Kira asked rubbing one of the zords with a toothbrush.

"I guess not." Ethan answered trying to clean the blue raptor. "Hold still." Ethan demanded, but the raptor knock him on his butt.

"A week of zord and raptor cleaning plus we have to write fifty pages of sentences that say 'We will never break into the great Tommy's house again.' God this sucks." Kira move down a little to brush the T-rex teeth to brush them.

"Hey where is Conner?" Ethan asked just noticing he wasn't there.

"Since this was Conner's idea he was given a extra punishment." Kira informed him. At that moment Conner walk in limping.

"What happen to you?" Kira asked. Conner walk over to Ethan before he answered.

"Dr. O spank me a hundred times."

"Ouch!" Kira and Ethan said together. Conner gave a nod of his head.

"Plus I learned how Dr. O knew we skip school."

"How?" Kira asked. Conner lowered his head.

"It turns out today was half a day, and I wrote the notes saying were being released at noon to get out early."

"What!" Both Ethan and Kira yelled.

"Sorry about that stupid moment." Conner quickly said. Kira dump the water on hi9m, and Ethan threw the sponge he was holding.

Upstairs In Dr. O's bedroom.

Dr. O was dressed like a cop.

"Someone was being a bad boy." He said.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked. Dr. O pull a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm going to cuff you, and use my night stick to teach you a lesson."

"Oooooh hurt me."

In the raptor cave

The black raptor stood in front of a mirror wearing the bra and boxer he steal. In raptor talk he said,

"Damn I look very sexy."

The End

XXX

That's all folks. Again thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the ending.

Until next time peace out.


End file.
